Une étreinte Mortelle
by Cladisse
Summary: Edward se comporte bizarrement aujourd'hui... Il reste là, assis, dans le bureau du Colonel sans prononçer un mot... Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le tracasser ? Roy X Ed


**Alors ... Euh ... Ouais ... Ahem ... En fait j'avais trop envie d'écrire ça! XD**

Qu'elle pouvait bien être la cause du chagrin d'Edward Elric ? Ce jeune homme qui habituellement à le sourire facile, bien qu'ayant un caractère colérique, il se remet vite d'une détermination sans limite qui demande beaucoup de joie, de persévérance, et d'ouverture. Surtout envers son jeune frère qui partageait la ferme intention de retrouver leur corps d'origines.

Mais aujourd'hui ce jeune homme aux allures sobres, enfantines, et adultes à la fois n'était d'humeur à rien. Son frère avait beau lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, celui-ci esquissait rapidement un sourire éternellement joyeux, et répondait que tout va bien. Mais Alphonse Elric n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, et il connaissait son ainé plus que personne d'autres... Plus que lui-même peut-être bien...

Pourtant il laissa la question en suspens et décida de l'observer. Le regard trahit souvent la pensée...

Et effectivement, Alphonse apprit vite que le soucis venait de leur supérieur respectif, Roy Mustang. Cette hypothèse quasiment certaine lui venait du fait que Edward s'était calmement assis dans un coin du bureau du Colonel, et n'avait pas bouger depuis. Il regardait son supérieur faire ses allées et venues, ainsi que remplir des papiers oubliés, ou encore siroter son café en stimulant une pause qu'il ne méritait surement pas. Le Colonel avait lui aussi trouver son allure plus que étrange. Alors que d'habitude, le FullMetal Alchemist fouille toutes les bibliothèques du pays, ou rempli à perfection sa réputation de sauveur, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas bouger d'une petite chaise soigneusement éloignée dans un des quatre coins de la pièce. Roy avait bien-sûr tenté maintes fois d'obtenir un comportement ressemblant plus à son habitude, mais dès lors qu'il lançait des blagues sur la taille du jeune garçon, celui-ci ne bronchait même pas et se contentait de regarder le Colonel.

Roy Mustang en venait même à être effrayé. Qu'on le surveille d'une telle manière commençait à l'agacer au plus au point. Il s'était même demander si le Lieutenant Hawkeye ne l'avait pas payer en double Pierre Philosophale pour le surveiller de cette façon.

La journée arrivait bientôt à son terme. Le Colonel Mustang venait de finir son précieux travail et s'apprêtait à partir quand il se souvint subitement de la présence du blondinet. Il lui lança aussitôt un sarcasme sur sa petite taille, mais Edward ne bougea pas d'un cheveu. Cette attitude plus que suspecte obligea Roy à s'approcher du FullMetal.

« - Qui a t-il bon sang ? »

En réponse il obtenu un regard doré, et une expression indifférente. Roy se prépara à jeter le blondinet hors du bureau, mais il entendit à son plus grand étonnement des pleurs. Roy baissa les yeux vers le garçon et vit qu'il avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Alors il s'agenouilla vers la silhouette rouge, et posa sa main sur le bras du bonhomme.

« - Qui a t-il ? Bon sang.... »

Edward releva alors la tête et planta ses yeux embrumés par les larmes dans ceux du Colonel. D'un voix certaine, et sans retour, il annonça avec stupeur;

« - Je suis mort... »

Roy pâlit d'un coup, pensant que le garçon avait commis une énorme erreur et que le regret le pesait. Edward compris directement les pensées de son supérieur, et les repoussa en rabattant de nouveau son visage dans ses mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le FlameAlchemist ne trouvant aucune plaisanterie à placée »

Edward se leva alors précipitamment de sa chaise et regarda l'armure gigantesque qui trônait sur la pas de la porte. Le colonel se permit un regard dans sa direction d'un air effarouché, puis reporta son attention sur Edward.

« - Je suis désolé, Al... »

Alphonse ne comprenait pas, mais la peur l'assaillait.

« - Ed !

- Je suis désolé...Désolé parce que...(reniflement), j'ai pas pu te rendre ton corps. Parce que... C'est à cause de moi...Si tu est là dedans...

- Nii-san ! Ne dis pas ça !

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Répliqua l'ainé avec la ferme intention de terminer son récit. »

Puis il se tourna vers Roy Mustang;

« - Vous voulez que je vous dises... J'ai jamais pu blairer vos sarcasmes...Mais... En réaliser... »

Il baissa les yeux;

« - Je suis... Assez... Je... Je vous aimes bien, Colonel... »

Il releva la tête, bien haut, de tel que ses mèches blondes voltigèrent en arrière;

« - Enfin, je vous aimait bien...Maintenant je suis mort... »

Un silence empli la pièce. Roy se tourna vers Alphonse qui baissa la tête d'un air d'incompréhension.

L'alchimiste de flamme ne comprenait pas non plus. Il serra les poings et inspira profondément;

« - Bien si tu es mort... Tu ne sentira pas ça... »

Il s'apprêta à frapper le garçon en pleine figure mais celui-ci esquiva et tomba en larmes par terre.

En larmes, oui mais... En rire aussi.

Un rire qui gêna autant Alphonse que Roy, tout deux dans une extrême impasse en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Edward se tenait le ventre et rigolait en roulant par terre. Et ceci pendant plusieurs minutes.

Puis il se releva, et d'un doigt sécha ses larmes.

« - Alors, j'étais bien ? Demanda t-il »

Roy fronça les sourcils, tendis que Alphonse s'avançait près de son frère. Celui-ci repoussa ses mèches blondes de son visage en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

« - Aujourd'hui j'ai dû me contenir de rire toute la journée, alors pardonnez-moi si je ne peux plus tenir... »

Roy le regarda en grimaçant;

« - Mais nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? S'exclama l'alchimiste de flamme. »

Edward haussa les épaules, tendis que son frère se baissait vers lui. Ce fut Alphonse qui répondit;

« - Je crois savoir... Il voulait vous avouez à sa manière qu'il vous aimait ! »

Edward se tourna subitement vers Alphonse et rougit comme une tomate trop mûre;

« - Quoi ?? Mais non, c'était juste pour rire !

-Toute une journée ? Demanda Alphonse. »

Un silence de mort sonda la pièce une fois encore. L'armure grinçait, puis tout d'un coup Alphonse se redressa et ouvrit la porte du bureau pour courir dans les couloirs en criant avec enthousiasme;

« - Bouuuh ! Edward est amoureux du Colonel Edward est amoureux du Colonel !! »

Edward lui courut après en claquant dans ses mains;

« - Baka !!! Reviens là !!! C'était juste pour blaguer, merde ! »

Roy resta là, planté au sol, les yeux écarquillés. Il attrapa sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir du bureau lui aussi quand Alphonse revint à la hâte se cacher derrière la porte. Il évita de justesse les pics de l'armure puis restant là, devant la porte il commença à formuler une phrase... Et là, c'est le drame !

Une petite tête blonde émergea du couloir en fonçant dans sa direction. Courant à toutes jambes, il n'eut pas le temps ni d'esquiver le Colonel ni de freiner étant donné que son cerveau ne lui en donna pas le temps, assimilant très lentement la situation.

Il tomba alors sur le Colonel entrainant celui-ci dans sa chute. D'ailleurs, il fut son parachute de secours, puisque ce fut Roy qui ralentit sa chute au sol... Mais le drame ne venait pas de là...

Bouche contre bouche.

Edward assimila de moins en moins l'information, tout en étant pourtant conscient de ce qui se passait...Alors, exprès ou pas exprès ?

Roy, quant à lui, il sentait le poids du blondinet contre lui, et il n'aurait su pourquoi à cette instant un feu ardent lui empoigna le bas ventre. Leur étreinte si chaude commença à faire fondre l'armure qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Il posa ses mains contre ses hanches en ferrailles;

« - Non Mais dit donc ! Vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs ! »

Edward continuant d'embrasser le Colonel leva un doigt dans sa direction, ce doigt qui par ailleurs lui indiqua lentement la sortie.

Alphonse poussa un soupir de désespoir;

« - Pfff... Qui est-ce qui a toujours raison... »

L'armure sortit alors du bureau, prenant soin de fermé correctement la porte.

Roy passa sa main dans les cheveux du blondinet, puis renforça le baiser.

Leurs cerveaux ne leurs envoyaient plus d'informations, maintenant le cœur avait pris en charge l'opération en cours !

**Voilà ... Bon j'avais trop envie! Excusez-moi ... Puis j'avais enfin Que Je Mot de la fin Soit comme ça Donc voilà .... Désolée X) **


End file.
